Primrose Everdeen
by Mrs. Anonym0us
Summary: What if Katniss couldn't volunteer? Will Prim survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie Trinket calls out on stage.

I don't move. I **can't** move. One slip of paper in the hundreds has decided my death.I was only in there one in my family can volunteer because they're too old.I start to walk forward.

"NO! NO! NOT MY BABY!" my mum calls out.

"PRIM! NO!" Katniss screams.

I run to hug peacekeepers hold me back. Katniss and mum try to get to me. They're held back too. One of the peacekeepers throws me over their shoulder.

"NO!" I scream.

Effie Trinket looks startled. I thinks her wig is falling off. The peacekeepers drop me on stage.I stand up. I put on a blank face even though all I want to do is Trinket reaches into the glass ball.

"And now the boys." Effie says.

She pulls out one slip of paper.

"Edmind Hawthorne." She calls out.

Silence.

Gale's little brother starts walking to stage

"WAIT! NO! EDMIND!" Gale yells."I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Edmind starts telling him no and Gale pushes him behind himself. The peacekeepers start to grab at Edmind.

"NO GALE NO!" Edmind screams again.

Me and Gale shake hands. A tear rolls down my face. I look into his deep eyes and see complete sadness. This was Gale's last year in the reapings. Katniss finished last year because it's a rule girls finish one year earlier. This was my first year. I know I am not going to win. I am going to die.

Haymitch our drunken mentor staggers on stage. He comes over to shake our hands but instead he falls head first off stage.

"And those are our tributes from District 12" Effie says.

The crowd clears and Effie whisks us into the Justice Building.

I'm shoved into a room. This is the last time I will see my family.I sit on the velvet couch. Next to the couch is a side table. There are chocolates in a bowl. It is one of the most expensive delicacies in District 12. The door opens and Katniss and mum hurry in.

"You have five minutes." A peacekeeper says.

"Mommy." I cry and they run to me. We all hug so tightly. Katniss is crying.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she cries tears draining.

"Oh Honey... I love you..." Mum says. We all just sit there hugging in fear. I cry non-stop. They know I'm going to die. This is how we say goodbye. The peacekeeper comes in a few minutes later.

"Remember what I taught you! I love you!" Katniss screams as they drag her out.

"I love you honey!" Mum screams.

"I love you to!" I scream to them.

Mum throws me a book before she's dragged away. When the peacekeepers are gone I pick up the book and flip through the pages. It is the family book where generations have drawn plants described what you can use them for and what's edible. She must want me to use this in the arena. I don't really know how to hunt Katniss has only showed me a few times so I will have to use this book. Stuck in the back cover is our family heirloom. The mockingjay pin. I put it on as my symbol of our district.

Effie comes and gets me and takes us to the train station. I see the biggest train pull in as we arrive. Effie takes us on board and leads me to my room. The train starts to leave.

"There are clothes in the dresser for you to change into. Dinner's in an hour."She says with a smile.

I start by taking a bath. I spend as much time as I can blowing bubbles and then I get out 10 minutes before dinner. I dress in black leggings and a purple t-shirt. I still have more than five minutes til dinner so I lay down in bed. I put my face into my pillow. I scream as loud as I can. I cry hard into it. I hear someone come into my room but I don't move. They sit down and start stroking my hair. I turn my head so I can see them. It's Gale. He was always like a big brother to me. I see a tear sneak from his eyes. I sit up and hug him. He picks me up and holds me like a baby. Rocking me back and forth. This is his way of saying goodbye. He lays me back down. He turns away and leaves my room. I get up, wash my face and head to the dining car.

The dining car is **HUGE. **I have never seen so much food. There is orange juice, rice cakes and peanut butter, lamb stew on rice with dried plums, teriyaki chicken skewers and rice, every type of pie, and a cake that says 'WELCOME TRIBUTES'. Plus tons more that I can't name.

I sit down across from Haymitch and Effie. I serve a small portion of lamb stew to myself.I finish it almost instantly! It is so good! I serve myself a medium size portion of the lamb stew again. I also grab some cheese buns and hot cocoa. Gale suggests dipping some of the bun into the hot cocoa. This puts a disgusted look on Effie's face but I try it anyway. Gale suggested right because it was absolutely delicious. I finish up that round of lamb stew and take a piece of pie and cake. Both are the sweetest things I've ever tasted. I drink another cup of hot cocoa and take another half slice of cake. I try some peanut butter to. I've never had peanut butter before but I like it. I finish all my food and realize I'm stuffed full. I've never been full before. I've never eaten this much before even when Katniss brings home a rabbit we have to save it for three nights. I remember when she brought home a deer we ate a normal size meal and turned the rest to jerky before it went bad. Before today that was the most food I'd had.

I look out the train window and see we are arriving at The Capitol. It's the biggest buildings I've ever seen. There are people crowding the station. I run and get my reaping outfit and my pin. I put the pin on. The train stops. The doors open. I wave and smile at people. I'm not really happy but I will need sponsors. Effie and Haymitch lead us out through the crowd and takes us into one huge building. The Training Center. It's here where you go through training and get a score. The score helps you get sponsers if it is good. If it's bad you're out of luck. This is also where your housed until The Games actually start.

We are staying on the top floor. Floor 12. I am taken to a room and am met by an Avox changing out the sheets. I recognize her. Who is she? Then I remember. She lived in District 12. It's Greasy Sae. She used to make soup with all sorts of weird stuff. She was reported by a new batch of Peacekeepers. They took her to The Capitol and cut her tongue out. Like they do to all the Avox. She is frightened at the sight of me. We knew each other well. Basically friends. I see a few tears fall at the sight of me. I run over and hug her. Even if we were only friends we all join together in The Games.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I tell her.

She points at me intending that it's the other way around. It goes both ways. I let go of her. She points to the door and slides her finger across her throat I understand. We could both get in trouble. I lay in bed and only sleep because I'm exhausted. Tomorrow's another day.

I wake in the middle of the night.I look at the clock. 1:00 A.M. I get out of bed and step into Floor 12's hallway. It's silent. At the end of the hall I see a door that reads: ROOF ACCESS. I walk silently to it. I open it climb the stairs and step onto the roof. The lights of the city's streets light up the roof beautifully. I see someone with their legs over the side. I walk quietly to them.

"Gale?" I whisper.

"Prim? Why are you awake?" He asks.

"Couldn't sleep." I say.

"Can't argue with that." Gale says.

"Don't fall." I tell him. He jumps.

"GALE!" I yell. Gale starts floating back like some magic force.

"Force fields for suicidal tributes." He says with a smile.I run over and sit with him. We're silent.

"I'm going to die." I say by accident.

"Did Katniss visit you?" I say.

"Uh..."He stammers

"Tell me what's wrong." I say. I can read people like a book.

"Yeah she visited me..."

_FLASHBACK...(Gale's)_

_Effie whisks us into the Justice Building. I'm put into a room. The visits come and go tears are shed. MY PARENTS...THEN THE KIDS(MY SIBLINGS)... Then Katniss comes in._

"_Katniss!" I say._

"_You don't have to go Gale..." she says staring to shed tears._

"_I do Katniss." I say._

"_No let's run away. Let's get Prim and mum and throw this chair through the window and just leave run hide anything but this.__" She __says crying. She stops and looks at me. She __bends over and kisses me._

_ "I love you." I whisper under my breath. But she hears me. Katniss' eyes meet mine. They're beautiful grey. I kiss her again. The Peacekeepers come in._

_ "Just one more minute." Katniss tells them. They start pulling her but she fights them. _

_Just before they pull her out and shut the door she yells:_

_ "I love you too."_

"I should have left with her."Gale says.

"You can win Gale."I say. _I always wanted them together, _I think happily.

"What about you? I can't let you die. I could never go home with you dead." He says.

"What happens, happens you can't change it." I say.

"I have to be your alley." he says.

"No. I will only keep you from winning. I'm tired. Goodnight." I say as I walk away.

I walk back to my room.

After I fell asleep I slept hard. No nightmares tonight. Just the deepest sleep.

When I wake it's grey outside. I look at the clock 8:00 A.M. I better get up and go get breakfast. Effie will want us on schedule. I run over and knock on Gale's door.

"Breakfast time." I say through the door.

I run down 12 flights of stairs. There was an elevator but I don't like riding in one. I also don't know how to use one. There is only one elevator in District 12 and it's in the Justice Building. The dining is on the basement level so District 1 can have Level 1.

I open up the door to the bottom level. I must have gone to far because this doesn't look like dining. It's a small empty hallway with a light flickering in the middle. I doubt that this is on the elevator panel. To curious, I start walking down the hallway. I open up the door at the end quietly. It reveals a huge room opening up to other rooms. There are jail cells lining the walls. A patient bed stands in the middle of the room. Blood covers the sheets of it. I hold in a scream rising in my chest. I hear faint crying coming from one of the cells. I scan each one until I find the right one.

"Effie?" I whisper.

"Prim?" She says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Why do think I go to your district and choose the kids to die? They torture every last person. Including me." She says looking faint.

"How did you get down here?" she says her voice cracking.

"I took the stairs a little too far." I say.

"Effie are you gonna be okay?"I whisper.

"SSH. I hear them coming back you need to go Prim." She whispers.

I run and hide. I am not leaving now. I need to see if they have anyone else. A guard drags Haymitch in. He is not drunk. He punches the guard in the nose. His nose starts bleeding but he grabs Haymitch and shoves him down in the hospital bed. He pulls up straps and locks Haymitch to the bed. Haymitch curses at him. President Snow, ruler of The Capitol, comes into the room and sticks a poker into the woodstove on the wall. When he pulls it out I see it's the letters H.A. Haymitch Abernathy. IT's glowing red, red hot. He pulls up Haymitch's shirt until his stomach is showing. He sticks a piece of leather into Haymitch's mouth to bite down on. He takes the poker and sticks it into Haymitch's stomach.

"You will obey us or we will kill you and everyone you love. In a slow and painful death." Snow says in a snakey voice.

Snow takes bottle of gel and squeezes it on to the burn. He rubs it on and the burn quickly turns to a red scar. Haymitch spits out the leather.

"I don't love nobody and no one loves me." Haymitch spats at Snow.

The room smells of burning flesh from the burn. Snow leaves the room and Haymitch looks at me.

"You need to get out of here now. You're lucky I didn't give you away before Snow came into the room...See you at breakfast sweet cheeks." Haymitch whispers to me smiling.

I don't know how he cracks a joke at a time like this but I listen to these words anyways. I make a run to the door. I run out and down the hallway. I click the up arrow on the elevator panel. When it opens up I run inside and click the D button on the panel assuming it means DINING. The doors close and the elevator lurched upwards. I only took this beast because I was scared someone would be following me on the stairs. The doors slide open and this time I'm in the right place. The kitchen and dining. Gale is sitting at one of the table's. I think about getting food but realize my appetites gone now. I sit across from Gale at the District 12 table.

"Where have you been? You told me breakfast time so I got up, but when I got down here you weren't here" Gale asks.

"Sorry Um...I was like..." I stammer thinking that I might not tell him.

"Well you look spooked." Gale says figuring me out.

"Oh I just got lost in this huge building." I lie.

"You not gonna get food?" He asks.

"Not hungry."I answer quietly.

I see Haymitch and Effie walk into the dining room. Effie is wearing a turtleneck. I remember in The Games years ago when she said she HATED turtlenecks. Haymitch is barely walking from pain. They sit at our table after they get their food. Gale goes back to his room so when they finish I start talking.

"Come with me." I tell them.

Since they are with me we take the elevator. I almost puke. We finally get to Level 12 and I take them to my room. Haymitch sits in a desk chair, Effie stays standing.

"What do you want?" Effie asks confused.

"My mother is a great doctor. She has taught me a lot. So let me see it. Let me see the burn. I know it's on your neck." I demand.

"How do you know that?" She says.

"3 years ago my best friend was pulled in the reapings. That year you declared that you HATED turtlenecks in an argument with her stylist. My friend was killed in cold blood. And as I watched her on T.V. laying in her own puddle of blood I knew I wouldn't forget one thing about that year of The Games." I say.

I see in Effie's eyes that she almost cries at my story. Effie pulls down her turtleneck showing her neck. Her burn is E.T. It's severely bruised and severely burned. I run to the closet and pull out a first aid kit. I stole it from the supply closet downstairs. For a severe burn treat with aloe rub after cleaning burn. I take a antiseptic wipe out of the box.

"What you Extra Terrestrial?" I joke to her. She smiles.

"This may sting." I tell her.

I wipe her burn clean as she grips Haymitch's chair. Yep it does sting. I get the aloe rub out of the First Aid Kit. I put some on a paper towel and rub it gently over her burn. I cover it with a bandage. I give her the bottle of aloe rub and a few fresh bandages so she can switch it out on her own.

"Your turn.' I tell Haymitch.

I read his burn again H.A. I look and see that his is not as bruised as Effie's. I look think of what I should treat a medium burn with. First I take another antiseptic wipe and clean his burn. It still stings. I take an aloe lotion which is less intense and rub that on his burn. I also mix a pain relief powder into a pudding for both of them. It should really help the pain. They leave once I'm done treating them. I guess we aren't doing anything today. I run to the stairs and go to level T. Training. We don't have training actually scheduled for 2 days. Tomorrows is the Tribute Parade so our stylists are prepping us tonight. I arrive at level T and I walk into a lobby with couches and a few tables. There is a door with a huge sign that reads : TRAINING HALL.

"Are you Prim?" says someone. I look to them.

"Yes who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Cinna your stylist." Cinna says.

"Aren't we meeting tonight?" I ask.

"Plans changed so we are meeting now." He says. "Follow me."

I follow Cinna through a door and into a dressing room with a big bathroom, a desk and couch. He tells me to sit. He sits across from me in a chair.

"Sorry this is so sudden I just had to change plans." He apologizes.

"That's ok I didn't have anything to do anyway." I assure him.

"So the tribute parade is tomorrow and I need to fix you up. Get undressed and into the bath I ran for you." He says.

I do as he says and after my bath he has me get into a robe. I don't really like having to undress in front of him but I guess I have to. He sits me in a chair and waxes my legs. It hurts horribly. He next waxes my arms. I'm like a hairless cat. He comments that he likes my braids. I told him my sister does them for me. He clips and files my nails. He paints them black. He puts me into a black jumpsuit representing coal from District 12.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at the parade I'm going to light your suit with fake flames. It will look real but won't burn or be hot at all." He assures me.

I don't really believe him. At least I will be different from every past tribute. Usually the costumes are awful. Once he lets me leave I go to dinner. Tonight's meal is fried chicken, corn on the cob,and lamb stew with dried plums on rice. I also help myself to cookies and cream ice cream.

I go back up to my room after saying goodnight to everyone. I lay in bed for 3 hours not being able to sleep. It's 12P.M. _Didn't this just happen last night?_,I think. I do the same thing as yesterday and go to the roof. The lights are still beautiful. I run over and jump off the building.

"OH my god!" I hear someone yell form the roof.

The force field catches me and pulls me back up. I land on the ledge sitting there calmly. I turn to see a girl, my age, sitting on the ledge too.

"Force fields for suicidal tributes." I say smiling at her. Copying Gale. She laughs.

"I'm from Disrict 11. How about you?"She asks.

"12. My name's Prim. How about you?" I say winking.

"Rue. You couldn't sleep?" she asks.

"Nope, you either I assume." I say. She shakes her head.

"How'd you know the force field was there?" Rue asks.

"Someone told me." I say mysteriously.

"Want to try jumping? I'll do it with you." I tell her.

"Um.. Well sure." Rue says.

We stand next to each other on the ledge. She seems scared so she grabs for my hand. We count. 1...2...3...

There must have been a glitch in the force field and it couldn't hold both of us because next thing I know I'm being held up but Rue is dangling in the wind. I pull her up into the force field zone. We sit on a invisible bench looking out on the city.

"It's beautiful..." We say at the same time.

"That was awesome!" Rue says.

The force field pulls us back up to the roof.

"I'm hungry because I haven't eaten all day."I say

"Same here!" Rue says.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask. She nods.

We race down to the dining level. And I learn we both hate elevators. So we take the stairs. I really like this girl which is horrible because on Saturday we have to go to an arena and fight to the death. I don't plan on killing anyone. I'm going to hide. Hide until every last person has killed each other. I can't alley with anyone because they will hide with me. And it would end up just being us left. And I think they would kill me. I've seen allies turn on each other before.

We raid the fridge on Level D. We get cheese plates, crackers and fruit. We run back to the roof and feast. There are lawn chairs up there so we lounge in those. It's probably 1 A.M. and we are on the roof eating cheese. That thought makes me laugh.

"What?" Rue asks.

"It's probably 1 A.M. and we are on the roof eating cheese." I tell her laughing. It makes her laugh to.

"Well we were hungry! Gosh!" Rue says smiling.

We fall asleep in the lawn chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake the sun is rising. It's beautiful. I shake Rue awake.

"Rue...Wake up..." I say in a soft voice. She opens her eyes.

"It's so pretty." she whispers.

"It District 12 the coal dust makes the skies grey." I tell her.

"In 11 the dust from working in the fields creates a smog." She says.

* * *

After I tell her goodbye I rush to breakfast. This time I get to the right place. But since it's probably 6:30 A.M. nobody's here yet. I see the chef yawning and drinking his coffee at one of the tables. He looks up at me curious. I walk over and sit down across from him.

"Why are you awake?" he asks.

"Couldn't sleep." I say basically lying.

"Breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes." he says.

I haven't really explored the building yet so I decide it's the right time to. First I go to 1. It's similar to 12 but has different furniture scattered against the walls. I walk silently to the first room door. Not locked I stick my head in to peek at this tribute of 1. It's a girl. She is sleeping peacefully. She looks strong and well brought up. I look on her side table because every tribute is given a name plaque. Glimmer. Well Glimmer looks like she is a strong girl. She has her blonde hair braided in fish bone style. I close her door silently and walk to the next. Also unlocked I guess hey don't think that they need to lock it. Male, strong and tall. Brown hair and freckles. Marvel.

I go to the next level. 2. I open the first door. Brown hair in pony tail. Clove. She starts to move a little so I quickly leave. I hide behind the couch across the hall, afraid she might come out any second. I wait a few minutes and confirm the coast is clear. I go to the next door. Huge! Boy blonde hair. Very tall and muscular like Gale. Cato. I am staying away from you. He is probably a career tribute. Most from 2 , 4 and 6 are. I hate that I am now friends with Rue. Being friends with someone is something very hard to control. Today is Monday and Saturday The Games begin. I go through levels 3 and four bored by what I find. I get to 5 and peek in the first door. Red hair in buns. She wakes up before I check her name. Not even closing the door I scramble up to hide. There is nothing to hide behind. I know she heard me. She didn't see but she heard. I look over to where the railing is. Looking over the railing you can see straight down to the Lobby. There is no where to hide no time to run. I hear her walking to the door. I jump over the rail holding on to the bottom of it. If she sees my hands she could push me off and declare it an accident. I look up at her coming out of her room. She must be as good of a sneak as me because I had barely made any noise. Not knowing her name I decide to call her Foxface.

She could kill me any second now. She walks to the rail and looks down at me. I lock my eyes with hers. She looks calm but confused. Which definitely makes sense because someone was watching her in her sleep and she knew it and when she checked it out she found a little girl dangling from 5 stories. I would be very confused.

"Who are you?" She says confused.

I don't reply. In a hand over hand motion I scoot away from her. I drop from the rail on purpose. I grab the very first rail I can on my way down. I missed the first one but grabbed the second one. I look up at Foxface. I pull myself over the rail and out of sight. I run to the stairs and cimb down to dining. Nobody's there yet but there is food. I get my food and sit. Oatmeal, orange juice and fresh fruit. I sit ther for an hour and a half and the dining level slowly fills up. By 8:30 it's basically full.

Usually it wouldn't be but today is the tribute parade. It starts at 5 P.M. As Effie informs us. I am sent back to my stylist on Level T at 12. I meet him in the same place. He preps me again. Getting everything perfect. Nails touched up. Hair re-braided. Makeup adjusted. Which I hate wearing. But they put dark shadow on my eyes which does make them look gorgeous. By the time they finish all that it is 3. It is funny how much time is taken with this stuff. I go lay in bed. I can't sleep but I just lay there. I hope I never have to face Foxface again. I don't know what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm wakes me up at 4:30. When I roll over 4 people are in my room. I scream.

"Oh don't worry young one, we are your stylists." One says startled.

"I'm Octavia, that's Flavius and he's Venia. I assume you know who Cinna is but he couldn't make it." Says Octavia.

"We are here to prep and dress!" Says Flavius excitedly.

After they force a bath, they start by brushing then braiding my hair. They touch up my nails and makeup. Light lip gloss is added. It all seems silly. Then I suit up in my costume.

I am taken out behind the Training Center. We are assigned a carriage. When I see Gale I crack up in an instant.

"What? I'm not pulling this off?" He asks jokingly. I laugh again.

"Do you trust that we are going to be lit on fire?" I ask.

"Well this is the first I've heard of it!" he says.

"Supposedly there are these fake flames, that won't burn or have heat, that they will light our suits up with." I explain.

"Well I trust them when you do." He jokes.

"12, get ready! You are leaving soon." Someone yells.

We are helped up into the carriage. We sit where the opening is so people can see us. At the last second before we leave Cinna rushes over. He pulls out some weird looking match and lights our suits. The carriage pulls out of the doors and the crowds scream. I look at Gale and I see it. He is lit up beautifully.

"You look awesome!" I yell over the crowd.

"You too!" He yells back.

I look at the screens above the crowds. We **DO **look awesome! I remember to smile and wave. The cameras only show other people occasionally. I smile and wave and the crowd screams! The only way I'm not nervous is that I'm looking at the screens, not the people.

Once we reach the end of the track we turn around. The carriages are taking us back through the doors when I wave a big wave, and smile my biggest smile.

That should do it. I definitely got people's attention. I mean I was on fire!

I go back up to the roof top after we get back to the Training Center. I told Rue to meet me here but she isn't here yet. I hear someone coming up the stairs. It's Rue. She says hello and comes to sit next to me.

"We can't be friends." I tell her.

Silence.

"I would really like to be, and I wish I could say that I don't like you or something but I do. It's just one person is coming out of the arena and if it was me... I wouldn't forgive myself." I explain.

"I just..." Rue starts.

"NO we can't. I'm sorry. I realize that it's a nice dream that we could be but we are going to wake up on the concrete."I interrupt.

I get up and leave. I hate myself for what I just did. But one of us, if not both of us are going to die. I can't be forced to turn on a friend.

I go into my room and shut the door. I lean against it. I slide down sitting back against the wall. I stand up with a jolt. I walk out and slam the door. I walk down the hall.

I slam on Gale's door. When he opens it I fall into him. The tears come. He doesn't ask questions he just holds me. I shouldn't be basically family with Gale either but I can't just stop being family. I fall to the ground. I curl up into a ball on the floor. I stay laying there for hours. Not sleeping.

When I open my eyes Gale is sleeping on the floor next to me. I never slept I just laid there. I look at the clock. 4A.M. Why didn't he kick me out? Our at least sleep in his own bed. Because he cares and that kills me.

I should have been hostile an never made friends. In 12 and here. No one would miss me. If I pretended I hated Katniss she would't have to be hurt. No one would.

I get up quietly and leave. I wish Gale hated me. I go to my room and get a piece of paper. I write a note. I go back to Gale's room and set it where I was.

When I get back to my room this time I collapse on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**GALE'S PERSPECTIVE**

****When I wake on the floor Prim is gone. I stand up and see note. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Gale,_

_We can't be friends. It's only going to hurt in the arena. We shouldn't talk anymore. I'm sorry. _

_I just don't want to hurt anyone else. Tell Katniss I love her when you win and go home. PLEASE UNDERSTAND._

_I have to do this._

_Love, Prim _

_May we forever part._


	5. Chapter 5

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP. Shut up alarm. I never want to move. Today is the first day of training. Poor Gale. He won't leave me even when I push him away. Gale barges into my room.

"I can help you win." He says.

I am not going to respond I just want the last thing I said to be the **last** words. I stand up. He goes in for a hug.

I push him away. I look in his eyes.

"Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, until I woke up on the concrete." I say. A few tears run down my cheek.

I walk past Gale and out of the room.

"You'll never be alone." He says as I walk out.

I sob. This is as bad as saying goodbye to Katniss. I climb the stairs to five. I'm not even sure why. It's the only person left that I have made contact with. We aren't friends but... I sit on the couch down the hall. I am not going to contact her or anything but this floor seems clear so this is the right place to be.

I continue sobbing quietly. All the sadness swallows me whole. Death and sadness. I am engulfed in it. I close my eyes and sing to myself a song Katniss used to sing to me.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

a bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes" I start. Someone hums the song with me. I continue anyways.

"And when they open again, The sun will rise. Here it's safe

Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm

Hear you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place that I love you." I finish with the random person.

I sit up and look to the person standing at the end of the hall. It's Foxface. She doesn't move to me but she was humming the song with me.

I stand up and scurry to the door to the stairs. I look back at her again. She stands like a fox watching. Watching...

I slam open the door and run up the stairs.

Well that was weird.

I guess I know what would happen.

I go to Level T because it is about time for training. I pass Gale but I don't look him in the eye. We are sent into the Training Hall.

Inside there are stations. Different weaponry's. Training for knives , spears, bow and arrow , sword and much more. Hung over all that is a ropes course. Next to the weaponry's is camouflage, plant training and knot tying.

Effie told us not to go for what we are best at because you don't want the others to know what you're good at. I remember one year a girl pretended to be helpless, everyone ignored her until there were only a few left, she killed everyone left.

I go to camouflage. There are an assortment of paints with natural colors and quite a few types of designs and brushes. The station worker shows me how to make a design that looks like grass and dirt. I try it out on my arm. I compare to the real thing. Pretty similar. If I was someone running by I wouldn't notice the difference. I can use this skill in the arena with dyes from plants.

I try the ropes course. Hard. I am good at climbing trees but not ropes. Rue is excellent at it.

I go to knife throwing because I'm pretty sure I will be awful. That Clove girl is very good at it.

I pick up a knife to throw at the target. The instructor shows me a good way to throw it. I do as he says and throw it. It hits the ring around the middle. Not bad. I am not to bad at this, not perfect but ok.

I next go to bow and arrow practice. I wasn't very good when Katniss showed me so it should be ok that I'm practicing.

I shoot for the target. It hits it but it is on the last ring out. I shoot again. It hits the ring around the middle. Not bad! Katniss definitely helped. She should be proud. I laugh a little. For some reason it grabs everyones attention.

I look around and there is nobody near me doing something awesome or anything.

To mess with them I smile and wave. Looks of confusion and annoyance pass through. That Cato guy looks mad at me. Well okay then.

Training ends a little after that, so I go up to the roof again. I run and do a cartwheel of the side. Nobody screams at me this time.

I sit back on the invisible force field bench. It is still the afternoon but the city is still beautiful.

"I HATE THE CAPITOL!" I scream. It may be beautiful but it's evil. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I continue." I DON'T NEED SPONSORS, I'M STILL GOING TO DIE!"

I see one person in the crowd actually look at me. One person. They climb the very tall tree a little away from the training center. What are they doing? They get a ladder and lean it up against the tree. They climb to the top, not to far from me. We are silent staring at each other. What is it with me making a connection with random people? He can't go inside the forcefield. He leans his ladder like a balance beam against the forcefield and tree. He walks along the ladder until he is right next to me. I put my hand on the forcefield.

Weird. He sticks a piece of electronic on the force field.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It will break the force field and I can get you out." He explains.

"Why would you help me?" I ask.

"I believe you're right. The Capitol is evil and I just want to help. Nobody deserves to die except Snow." He says.

"I have to get someone first. I will be right back." I say as I float back.

I run down the hall to Gale's door. I knock quietly. He opens the door.

"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes. YOU HAVE TO COME IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE GALE!" I say.

I don't wait for a response. I tae the elevator to 11. I slam on Rue's door. She opens it.

"Rue I found a way to escape meet me on the roof in 2 minutes. Please." I whisper in her ear.

I run to the elevator and hit 5. I run to Foxface's door. I don't know that she will come. Or trust me. I knock on her door. She looks surprised.

" I found a way to escape from here. You come with me now or you go into the arena on Saturday." I whisper in her ear.

I start walking away. She doesn't follow at first but she comes through. She follows me out with some of her stuff. Oh no I forgot!

On the way up in the elevator I tell her to head for the roof access. I scramble into my roof and grab my reaping dress. I run out.

I run to the roof. Everybody's there. Oh thank God.

"Follow me!" I say as I walk off the side of the roof. I hear them following. I land back on the bench and the boy is still there. The others drop down one by one. Rue must have told them to go one at a time because of what happened to her. Gale...Foxface... and Rue.

"Alright, everyone hold hands, and Prim when I press this button grab my hand." The boy tells everyone. Gale grabs my hand so does Rue. Foxface grabs Gale's.

"1...2...3" He counts.

BOOM! The forcefield blows so fast. I'm falling I grab for the boy. He grabs for me. We get hold of each others hand. The ladder slowly descends. It must have been tied to the tree. We land our feet on the ground carefully.

"Everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yes..."

"Yep..."

"I guess..."

Everyone grumbles. It did hurt a little when we fell 12 stories.

"I have clothes for you to throw over yourselves. You will blend in." The boy says throwing us clothes.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Harrison." The boy name Harrison says.

"I ment her." I say pointing to Foxface.

She opens her mouth and points. No tongue. She's an Avox. That's why she hummed the song with me! She couldn't sing.

I throw the Capitol clothes over myself.

"What next?" I ask Harrison

"Next we run." Harrison says.

He leads us to a train station. A cargo train leaves in 5 minutes. Harrison takes us to the last train car. It was decorated and roomy.

"Did you plan this escape?" I ask.

"I've been watching you when you were on the roof. So yes." Harrison explains.

"Where are we going?" Gale questions.

"This train will stop in 12, from there we will walk to a safe place I know. It will be a few days until we get to 12." He says.

"The train here took a few hours. Why is this gonna take so long?" Rue asks.

"Cargo trains don't go very fast, official Capitol trains do." He explains.

I found some soup in the pile of food. I heat it over the little portable fire pit he brought. I share it with Rue.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"You were doing it for the best, it's ok." She says.

I grab some blankets and set up a little nest to sleep in. It's going to be cold so I also lay my reaping outfit over me. I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading this far guys! In case you were confused I changed something last chapter, Foxface is an Avox and they don't know her real name! Sorry about that! I am going to celebrate 20 pages! Please review and thanks to Clato4ever7 for reviewing! I h0PE Y0U LIKE IT! REVIEW AND READ 0N!**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

"What...do?" I hear in my sleep.

"Call...Snow...Torture." I hear their conversation cutting into my sleep.

"In...trouble..." someone says concerned

I slowly open my eyes.

"Guys quiet down..." I say looking around. Nobody's awake.

The trains not moving! What's going on?

"Wake up guys! Wake up!" I yell at them. They all sit up quickly.

"What?" Gale asks.

The train door slides open and 2 men are standing there. Oh god...We are in trouble...

"Stand up we are taking you to Snow." One man barks at us.

"You thought you could escape? HA!" The other one laughs.

We do as they say after they point a gun at my head. I'm pretty sure we just got caught. I shouldn't of brought Rue and Gale into this. They would of been better off.

"DID YOU SET THIS UP?!" I accuse Harrison.

"No! I was going to take you to thirt..."He starts to say right before one of the men hits him in the head with his gun.

Harrison falls to the floor. He's unconscious. I can almost see a bump rising on his head. I know this wasn't planned or that wouldn't of happened.

A limo pulls up. We are led to to it and shoved in. President Snow sits waiting.

"I see you tried to escape. Harrison will be executed and you will be sent back to the Training Center. You will miss a day of Training but that's your own fault. Drive Omar, we are going to 5th and T." President Snow says.

"Driving." Omar replies.

"You can't kill Harrison!" I tell him. Gale grabs my hand.

"Watch me." He says in a snake voice, blowing his blood ridden breath at us.

I look at Harrison unconscious on the floor. He only tried to save us. Where was he taking us? My mind plays over what he said 'No! I was going to take you to thirt...'

Thirty? Thirteen! He was taking us to thirteen! But nothing's left there. On TV it shows them doing reports showing the air is to toxic to continue life there. No I'm wrong. That's not what he was going to say. I'm wrong. Snow looks the other way so I quietly pull a slip of paper out of my pocket. I write a note.

_I'm so sorry Harrison. Thank you so much. We may not have escaped but you got us the closest. Where you taking us to thirteen? Isn't it poisoned and dead. Nobody's there and you can't be there without a suit. What do you mean?_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO SORRY!_

I lean on Gale. He holds my hand. I thought the sadness was done. I don't want to cry again. It's uncontrollable I guess because the tears do come.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I tell all of them. This was my fault.

"Don't be. You got us the closest to escaping." Gale says.

"Gale's right." Rue says.

I look at Foxface. She nods.

"Oh how cute! You are all like a misfit family. So sweet and forgiving. Gross." Snow says laughing. "Well you are all going to die, except maybe Gabe or whatever the boys name is."

We give him the evil eye. He laughs. He is so awful. I hate him. Those men interrupted my sleep. It's probably 3:00 A.M. right now.

I don't let my fingers slip from Gale's. I hold on as I tumble back into sleep.

In my dreams I watch Harrison get decapitated over an over. I start crying in my sleep. I see Gale getting stabbed. Rue being attacked. I hear Katniss screaming bloody murder. Foxface collapsing with an arrow in her back.

"NO!" I scream right as I open my eyes. The sky is still dark. I see Gale watching me.

"Hey...You're ok. It's ok now. You were dreaming it's ok." He says soothing me. Everyone else is asleep.

My hand is cold. I realize I let go of Gales hand. I grab for it like some lost puppy grabbing for it's owner.

Warmth spreads in my hand. Rue is asleep next to me. With my other hand I grab Rue's hand. I see Gale lightly pick up Foxface's hand.

It's weird Gale and Foxface have only known each other for 24 hours and now we are all like family. We are all united.

The sun comes up as we pull up to the Training Center. I wake Rue.

"Bunnies, Robots, wHAT?" Rue says as I wake her. I laugh.

"We're here!" I tell her laughing.

Snow says goodbye like a snake and we are booted out of the limo. I whisper thanks in Harrison's ear. We are led into the building and escorted to our Districts floors. When I get to my room I play the messages on the phone next to my bed.

"Hey it's Haymitch, You missed training today! I can't believe you! I can't even find you or Gale. And some girl form 5 and 11 went missing. Call me back." Plays the first message.

"It's Effie! You are not on schedule and I can't find you! Where'd you go? Call me back." Plays the second message.

"Hi you don't know me, but my name is Peeta Mellark. I'm live in District 12. I'm in love with your sister. Just call me. Please." Plays the last message.

Peeta Mellark? In love with Katniss? I think back to Katniss' eighth grade year. In my memory I look to the corner. I see a boy standing watching. I never noticed him before. Poor boy, Katniss loves someone else. I will call him later I have to meet with Haymitch and Effie to apologize. I head for Level D.


	7. Chapter 7

I barely get my cereal before I'm called over.

"Where have you been!?" Haymitch demands.

"I ran away." I say. There's no reason to fight the truth.

"You what!?" Effie shrieks. She falls to the floor. Did she just faint? I didn't think it would have that affect.

"HOW?" Haymitch yells.

"I took Gale, Rue from 11 and Foxface from 5. A guy named Harrison blew the forcefield on the roof. He took us to a train station. We boarded a cargo train going to 12. They found us out. Snow picked us up in a limo. I was dropped off here not to long ago." I explain.

"Why would you do that when you knew it could get you in trouble!?" Haymitch asks mad.

"I'm going into the arena on Saturday with three people who are like family! What more trouble can I get into. I'm going to die! If there's a chance that I can escape, even it meant never seeing Katniss again, I would take it! At least I'd be alive!" I yell at him.

I slide my cereal bowl across the table. I walk to the stairs door. I slam it behind me.

Filled with adrenaline I run up the 12 flights of stairs. I trip at the second to last level. I lay on the platform in the middle. I lay looking up at the ceiling, I close my eyes.

There's a flash. A flash like a memory. I see Katniss standing over a girl. Over Rue! She's singing the song she usually sings to me. She's crying. It's dark again.

What was that? Katniss has never meet Rue! They were lying in a forest. But it wasn't 12's forest. It was somewhere else. Almost like an alternative universe. Whatever, I must have been daydreaming.

I lay on the platform,eyes open. I hear someone walking down the stairs. It's Gale.

"Prim? What are you doing?" He asks as he walks up.

I don't reply. I myself don't know what I'm doing. I'm being weird.

"It's time to do our private training sessions." He says picking me up.

"It's already Thursday?" I ask.

"Yes. Tomorrow we have interviews and the day after that we go into the arena." Gale says.

I let out a big sob. It hurts. I've cried so much. But I can't help it.

People come and go. I'm called into The Training Hall.

I go for the bow and arrows. I shoot a few getting one in the middle. Mostly they get around the middle.

I go to knife throwing. I pick up a few. The first hits the middle. Second hits the ring around the middle. Last hits the outside ring.

I go to camouflage and do the dirt and grass one. They say thanks and send me out.

I walk out to Haymitch, Effie and Gale. I give a small smile at them. We were the last ones to go. The TV turns on. The scores start.

The numbers go through. The highest is 9 so far.

Gale's number shows. 10.

"Nice job Gale!" I tell him. Everyone agrees.

My picture shows. The score appears. 9. HOW DID I GET THAT HIGH? I was awful! Oh my gosh. I tied for second highest! Wow.

"You did great!" Gale says.

"I don't know how!" I tell him.

The crowd clears and I head back to my room. I lay on the floor by my bed. It's more familiar than a big puffy bed.

Something shines underneath my side table. I think somethings taped up there. I reach me hand under and pull something off.

I yank it out. It's a knife. I turn on my lamp to get a better look. It's engraved. Maysille D.

I go to the phone. I call Haymitch. I think he might know because he has been a mentor for a long time. It rings he picks up.

"Hello?" Haymitch says.

"Hey Haymitch, it's Prim. I was wondering if you ever mentored a Maysilee D." I ask. He's silent for a minute.

"Where'd you get that name!?" He asks all the sudden mad.

"Come to my room and I will explain." I say. I hang up the phone.

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it and let Haymitch in. I pull out the knife.

"I found this taped under my side table. It's engraved." I say handing it to him.

He looks at the knife. His face clouds with sadness.

"Did you know her?" I ask softly.

"It's none of your business!" Haymitch says.

He shoves the knife in his pocket and walks out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

Well that was weird. I collapse on the floor again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Work on the contest! H0pe y0u like this st0ry! If y0u really d0 g0 review! L0ve my fans f0rever! **

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

I wake up as my room gets bright. I close my eyes again. There's another flash. It''s Katniss. She wakes up flames all around her. She starts running. The flash goes away.

Again it wasn't the forest in 12. We've never even had a fire like that in 12. The fire looked man made. Like on a timer or queue. Whatever! It's just a day dream. Nothing like that has ever happened to Katniss. I get up and sit on my bed. Oh yeah! I have to call that Peeta guy back. I go to the phone. I dial his number.

"I'm sorry you have dialed a number that's disconnected." A voice says.

I must have dialed wrong. I go to messages and check his number. I dial it.

"Undersee Residence, how may I assist you?" Someone says.

The mayor's house? Well he is probably the only one who can call to the Capitol.

"Hi, Peeta Mellark called me the other day, and I was wondering if I could speak to him."

"Oh yes. That boy came by yesterday. Oh wait, do excuse me while I answer the door." He says setting the phone down. I hear him talking to someone.

"Why she's on the phone right now!" I hear him say.

"Mam' I'm handing the phone to Peeta." He says to me over the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"You got my message?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, right after I got back from my great escape." I say.

"You escaped?" He asks.

"Almost." I tell him. " I am sorry to inform you that Katniss is in love with her boyfriend."

"Who's her boyfriend?" He asks.

"I probably shouldn't say." I say because I'm not sure they're officially dating.

"Please?" He asks.

"Well they aren't officially dating but they both love each other." I say.

"Just tell me!" Peeta urges.

"Look you called me! Why did I call you back? I have no idea. I'll tell you when I want to because I don't have to. I don't want to worry about this stuff when I go into the arena tomorrow! Ok? It Gale Hawthorne." I say finishing my little speech.

"The guy who volunteered?" He asks.

"Yes. He is here with me, right down the hall." I tell him.

"What if he dies?" Peeta asks.

"I don't think he will. And if he did well you could just swoop down and take Katniss' love. Congratulations!" I say sarcastically. I hang up the phone.

I'd rather her be with Gale. I don't really know how much I like that guy. He could be nice. But I don't know...


	9. Chapter 9

Friday. The day I've been dreading. I have that pre-I'm going to die feeling and that post-grieving stage. Tonight we have our interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Tomorrow we are put in a glass tube and shot up to the arena. I go to level D.

"How do you feel?" Gale asks.

"Well after that -I'm going to die feeling and when I get over the post-grieving stage, well not too shabby." I say sarcastically.

"Know how you feel." Gale says jokingly.

"How 'bout you Effie?" I ask her since I made her faint. Oops.

"She's recovering from her spill." Haymitch says laughing at her.

Effie glares at him. He is so dead. I don't know how she hasn't killed him already.

"Go to your stylists ASAP." Effie say to me and Gale.

Since I'm done with breakfast I go right away. When I arrive at Level T Cinna ia waiting for me.

"I hope you didn't wait long." I say.

"Even if I did, it's worth it." Cinna says wisely.

"And why's that?" I ask mystically.

"I'm helping you." He says.

"I'm going to die no matter what you do. If you are trying to make yourself feel better for living in the Capitol, cut it out, I know what they do to you." I say speaking of the torturing.

"And just what do they do?" He asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I've been to the last floor." I say.

"Level D?" He says. It's obvious he knows what I'm talking about.

"I watched him brand Haymitch. I know what they do. I know who they are. I know they'll hurt you if you acknowledge what I'm saying. On every occasion they'll be ready for a funeral." I say wistically.

He looks up at me from the couch.

"Too smart for your own good. Another reason I do this is because,even if it's not much, I'm helping you in the arena. If I get you noticed you may be sponsored. Even one sponsor will help."

Cinna says.

"Let us get started then." I say walking to the dressing room.

He pulls out a cute little black dress. A band around the middle. He has me try it on. He puts on that black makeup.

"You look great!" He says smiling.

I know he's right. I really do look good. I can't thank him enough. For everything.

"Thank you so much! For everything." I say.

"Follow me. It's time for the interviews." He says walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! School's in! Thank you for reading my writing. You guys haven't guessed my age yet and I would really appreciate if you would guess. I bet you won't guess right...:?) Review and read on.**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

Hundreds. Possibly thousands. Tens of thousands watching at there homes. Caesar introduces me and the crowd cheers. I start walking to the seat. I can't hear anything because I'm so nervous. I pretend I'm talking to Holly. Holly my dead best friend, oh yeah that'll do it. I think sarcastically. I snicker.

"What is it?" Caesar asks.

"Oh nothing I'm just talking to my dead best friend." I say like it's no big deal.

Oh god! What did I just say!? I must sound crazy. The crowd is laughing it up,like it was some joke. I was just so nervous and confused. I imagine Haymitch cracking up. Even my imagination wants to punch him in the face.

I put my hands over my face.

"Wait..What?" Caesar asks smiling.

"Next question please..." I wince looking up at him.

"Okay, someone's a little nervous." He says talking to the crowd. "Have you ever known someone who went into the games?"

"Other than Haymitch and others from 12, I knew one other. Holly, my best passed." I say.

"So was that was the person you were talking to?" He asks.

"Well I was nervous, so I thought I should pretend that I was talking to 's stupid I know."I say wincing at him.

"No it's not stupid. A good way to decrease your nervousness. Now I have to ask...What is that lovely pin your wearing?" He asks.

"Oh this?" I say pulling my pin off my shirt. "My sister gave it to me. She said as long as I have it,it will protect me."

"A mockingjay. Lovely. Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for letting us meet you." He says wrapping up the show.

I get up and leave the stage. Effie is there with Gale-who went before me-...and Haymitch. Oh Haymitch...laughing his tail off. I go to Effie and Gale instead.

"Nice of you." She says.

"Yeah! Nice job, Sweetheart!" Haymitch says laughing.

"Enough, Haymitch!" She stamps her foot on the ground. Her stiletto heel stabbing the floor.

He snickers to himself and then stops. Effie takes us back to the Training Center.


	11. Chapter 11

I seriously can't step into the circle of glass.

The Peacekeepers have to lift me in.

I force a stand. I'm shaking.

-The glass closes in.

-Cinna gives a goodbye.

He snuck me my Mockingjay pin a few minutes ago.

-I'm raised up.

-Sunlight appears above 's blinding.

-I'm in a circle with all the others.

-I remember the tears on reaping day.

-Katniss knowing she would lose me forever.

-I'll never see her again. I won't survive this.

-I look at Gale.

-I can tell he's trying not to cry.

-I remember training, watching the others skill.

-Watching the murder in their eyes.

-I want Gale to win at least.

-But, there is no way to win these Games.

-No one survives the same.

-I've seen it, in the victors faces

-I don't want that, memories like theirs

- I couldn't make it anyways.

-I still stand in a circle with those who want me dead.

-I'm not brave enough to let them kill me.

-The gong is about to ring...

-I look at Rue, Foxface and Gale

-Saying Goodbye

-I don't have any more time to think.

-"Bye, Katniss. I love you." I whisper.

-The gong sounds

-I step off my circle


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Can you believe it!? She's in the arena! Are you dying right now!? I AM! Please tell me to shut it ,and read on!**

**-Mrs. Anonymous**

* * *

I run to the closest thing. A set of knives. Someone else grabs for it. The girl from 7. She falls over with a spear in her back. I freak out. I grab the knives and run. I run for the woods. I hear a cannon fire and I assume it was that girl from 7. I don't look back. Another cannon fires. I think of the people watching at home. Thousands. The cameras focusing on me running,hiding. I don't know why I run from death. It's going to catch up with me sometime. I can hide but no matter what death will come. They'll lift my body up by the aircraft, Katniss will scream and run away. She'll lay in the forest for days,until she can't cry anymore. Then all she'll want will be for her to take my place. But she'll never be able to.

I keep running. I slow a little so I don't get completely exhausted. Just keep running...Just keep running... Somehow it clears my head. All I think about is moving forward. It helps. Keep running...I pull out a knife for defense in case I cross anyone. I don't want to kill anybody,but if I have to be able to get away from people. Maybe injure them so they are disabled. But never kill. If I cross someone I will try to get away. I'm a good climber at least. Not as good as Katniss but not to bad. Which could be a good way o escape from unskillful tributes with no aim. I don't think I will come across many of those alive.

I decide to stop for a minute to rest. I can't really afford it but I don't care. I hear a branch crack to my left. I jump behind a rock holding my knife. I didn't have time to run so the second choice is hiding. Foxface is walking by. I almost pop up and say hello. But I don't. I can't have any friends in the arena. I can't give any sign of where I am at any point in time. I guess I'm not far enough from the Cornucopia or she probably wouldn't have passed me already. I decide to go different direction,after I check there are no footsteps.

I walk diagonal. Going left but forward. I'm scared to cross anyone. If I do I know that I have to run. And if I can't I have to injure them so I can. And if worst comes to worst...

I can't even think about that. I never could do it. Never. But there's always the doubt in the back of my mind that if they were hurting me or someone I love...Would you? I can say I wouldn't but it's possible I would.

It's heating up. I'm breaking a little sweat. Step...Step...Step...Boring and scary. YAY! What a wonderful mixture! I frown in a grimace. Thinking. I shouldn't be. It leads to worse thoughts. It distracts me from listening to know I'm alone. I wish Haymitch told me who Maysilee Donner is or was. Hey wait a second...

"Haymitch! Are you watching? Who is Maysille Donner? Haymitch just tell me." I say look up at the sky.

"If anybody knows who she is please try your best to get that to me." I say half smiling.

"Why'd you freak Haymitch when I found that knife under my bed. It was engraved. Maysille Donner." I continue.

"What you laughing? Ok well I will tell you my story form when I got to the capitol. All exclusive." I joke.

"I got ton the train and I had never seen so much food in my life. I ate like a pig. Is that what you do? Fatten us up before sending us to be slaughtered. Well when we got to the Capitol. Then when I got to my room I was reunited with my friend. My friend the Capitol cut the tongue out of. That night I went up to the roof when I couldn't sleep. Gale was up there to. He told me about the forcefield they put up there. If you didn't know we are basically family. Feeling guilty? He told me my sister said she loved him. I'm worried she'll kill herself if I die. Then Gale won't have either of us. I told him he could win but he said he didn't want me to die. And you wanna know a secret?"

I ask sarcastically.

"I took the stairs one level to far. I found myself going through a door at the end of the hall. I came into a room with jail cells lining the walls. A bloody bed in the middle. They branded Effie and Haymitch. Keeping them in there power by torturing them. So I gave them meds later and all that junk. Gale questioned me when I was late for breakfast. I lied. I told Effie the story of my friend dying in The Games. She almost cried!" I say with a small laugh.

Then I went to my stylist Cinna. He waxed me like a hairless cat. Made me fake. Fake and surreal. That same night I went to the roof again. I ran and jumped off the side. The field caught me. Rue from 11 saw me. We stole from the Cafeteria and ate cheese on the roof at 1 AM. We slept there. I watched the sun rise. Breakfast wasn't ready when I broke off from Rue. So I went exploring. I went into each tributes room examining them. One woke up. From 5. She's an Avox to but she still lives in her district I call he Foxface. I'll never know her name. Scared of her I jumped over the rail of the training center hanging there to hide. She could have killed me. But I dropped from the rail onto a different floor. I ran fast. Then I woke up with four strangers in my room."

"They dressed me in my tribute parade thing. That's when I made a first impression. When I got back I told Rue we couldn't be friends. I ran to my room and slide down the door. I started crying. I went to Gale's door and I fell against him when he opened it. I laid on the floor for three hours. When I stood up Gale was asleep on the ground next to me. IT killed me that he cared. I left him a note saying we shouldn't talk anymore. He barged in next morning and he wanted to help me win. I pushed him away. That's when he told me I'D NEVER BE ALONE."

"It was as bad as saying goodbye to my sister. I went back to Foxface's floor an laid on the ground down the hall from her. I was so sad. I started singing a song my sister used to sing. She started hummed along with me. I got up and ran away. Guilty yet? I went to training and it was boring. I went to the roof and sat on the force field looking out on the world. A guy named Harrison came and took me and Rue and Gale and Foxface away. We boarded a train to 12. Almost escaped. Almost. He executed Harrison and sent us back to the TC. I got a call from Peeta Mellark. HE claimed he loved my sister. I told him she loved someone else. He asked what if Gale dies. I old him he won't and I HUng up. Then I got yelled at by Haymitch for running away. Effie found out about me escaping and fainted."

"I told Haymitch all this stuff. About family and whatever stuff like that. I collapsed on the way up the stairs. Gale picked me up and took me to see our scores for training. 9. I got nine as you all know. I found a knife taped to my dresser engraved Maysille Donner. I asked Haymitch and he flipped out and took the knife. I did my interview and I woke up from a basic dream to here. Startled, scared. They had to lift me into the circle of glass. I was wobbly and still am. Scared. Sorry I talked my mouth off. I just wanted you guys to know what you did. Know whats going to happen to me. KNow I'm innocent. Know I'll do everything I can to stop the Capitol. So set me on fire and bite me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god you guys! I'm writing again! So exciting! What'll happen next? Find out now...**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

It's dark. I'm so scared. I'm in a tree. I'm not exactly sure where I am, but I think I'm close to an alternative water source because the grass is so much greener here. I haven't crossed anyone since I saw Foxface. A streak of good luck I guess. Everything around me is black. I've strapped myself onto the tree. I still have my knife drawn to my chest. It's not like I plan on letting it go. When I think of it I sound a little crazy. But what would you expect from someone in the Games? It drives you, it strives you and if you live, you wish you were dead. I want Gale to win when it comes down to it. But at the same time I don't want to be his nightmares. I should have told him that.

Katniss. I miss Katniss. More than I could miss anyone in the whole entire world. Well who am I kidding, North America is the whole world now. All rest is just ocean...

I wonder what it was like before the time of The Merge. That's what they call when everything outside North America was overtaken by water. I wonder if things were free... That sparks a memory. Once when I was in the woods with Katniss, we found something. In the lake. I spotted it while swimming and she drudged it up from the mud of the bottom. A plack of wood with the most amazing words I've ever seen: _Live Free or Die_ We couldn't keep it. If we were spotted with such a thing of the past we would be whipped in town square. So I kissed it goodbye and Katniss buried right next to the doorway of our house. We assumed nobody would look to dig there, unless of course they were tearing down the house which would likely mean we were dead.

I think of that sign now. And guess what I do. I take my knife and pull away from the tree. I begin to carve in _Live Free or Die. _I bet, if somewhere out here in the dark, there are cameras, they will be focusing on me now. I think about what I thought earlier _if you live you, wish you were dead _but if I live, I'll go home and I'll live with my nightmare. Just so I can see them. Mom. Katniss. Buttercup. The truth is Buttercup is probably missing the scraps I threw to him at dinner, I hope to god Katniss is taking care of him for me. But hoping things to God obviously isn't worth a thing, because every night from when I turned 12 to Reaping Day, I prayed to the moon and back that it wouldn't be me. And look where I am now.

Then I see it. A flicker. A flicker of flame. A match being struck in the darkness. Piercing through the black a small flame shines up from the dark.


End file.
